Almas unidas
by Asakura-Kari
Summary: Lime yaoi entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.. [Oneshot] -¡Para mi anata Kanata-chan! ¡Feliz Navidad!


**¡Konnichiwa mortales!**

Um.. este fict es yaoi, más concretamente de Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru. A quien no le guste este genero.. que no lea! o.ó

**Aviso**:Todo el fict eslime(No lo considero lemon, ya que es de un bajo nivel xD). Sí… lime-yaoi.. o.o si no les gusta se van y ya.. -o- no es un lime muy comentado, es más.. yo no soy buena en este genero (Más bien en ninguno xD). Onegai, si no gustan no lean y ya..

_¡El fict es para mi koi, Kanata-chan!_

* * *

**_- -Almas Unidas- -  
_**

Fue un duro golpe. Cayó al suelo. Derrotado. Temblando. Débil. Vulnerable al enemigo que se acercaba con paso firme y empuñando su espada..

-Hermanito, hermanito..- Sesshomaru se arrodilló al lado del hanyou que se hallaba en el suelo y le agarro del cabello para elevarle el rostro y dejarlo prácticamente pegado al suyo. -Está vez.. yo gano. Tú.. pierdes-

El otro chico cerró los ojos. Lo último que pudo ver con claridad fue como su hermano sacaba sus garras de demonio para amenazar con ellas su cuello.

_Oscuridad._

El de cabello largo observó a Inuyasha por unos segundos, sin duda se había desmayado. Su rostro… sus amarillos ojos cerrados… Su boca estaba entre abierta…

_Deseo._

-No sabes.. El tiempo que hace que te deseo..- Apenas lo dijo en un murmuro. Todo esto era demasiado tentador.

Aventó de espaldas al hanyou y se colocó sobre él. Le tomó del rostro con fuerza y sin apenas pensárselo le besó. Con su lengua acarició el contorno de los labios de su desmayado hermano para luego adentrar su lengua en aquella húmeda y cálida boca.

-…-

Notó cómo unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban por la cintura e intentaban jalarlo más hacía abajo. Más hacía su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos a la vez que dejaba de besarle y se encontró con la mirada de Inuyasha. No parecía estar enojado.. tampoco molesto..

-No… dije… que pararas…- Respiraba agitado y tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, pero seguía manteniendo el contacto visual con los ojos de su hermano mayor.

-Yo tampoco dije que iba ha hacerte disfrutar..- Sesshoumaru dibujó una burlona sonrisa a la vez que se inclinaba de nuevo. Pero esta vez con otras intenciones..

-Ah..-

Arqueó ligeramente la espalda y aferro aun más las manos a la cintura del otro, al notar cómo las manos de su hermano se metían por la parte inferior del haori y le acariciaba el miembro con una inusual ternura y dedicación.

_Juego placentero._

El mayor logró quitar la parte de arriba del haori del chico que aun estaba debajo suyo. Lo dejo sobre el frío césped mientras seguía con su labor, arrancando cada pieza que le impedía ver el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano..

_De su koi._

Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía la mano de su hermano trabajar sobre él.. Un poco más y se dejaría ir.. Un poco más y su cuerpo no resistiría..

_Un poco más y enloquecería._

-No.. aun no.-

El de cabello largo retiró su mano de la entre pierna del hanyou, el cual emitió un pequeño gemido de protesta.

-Espera.. baka..- Sessoumaru se quito su acostumbrado manto blanco del hombro derecho mientras sonreía al ver la desesperación de su pequeño.

_Su hermano._

Impaciente, el hanyou abrió los ojos al ver que no recibía ninguna atención, para parar en la cuenta que ahora, el mayor solo tenía puesta su yukata. En un rápido, pero disimulado movimiento bajó sus manos hasta el nudo amarillo que mantenía sujeto la prenda de su koi.

¡Conseguido!. Después de tirar un poco del nudo, esa especie de cinturón cedió en sus manos y cayó lentamente sobre él.

-¿Quieres ir rápido?- Inuyasha no respondió, se limito a apartar la yukata del cuerpo de su hermano, dejándole desnudo sobre él, lo que provocó una risita por parte del mismo Seshhoumaru.

Al ver la gran dedicación de su hermano, no se hizo de rogar y adentro un dedo en la pequeña entrada del hanyou.

_Dolor._

Un pequeño grito salió, quizás sin querer, de la garganta del menor de esos amantes. Maldición.. eso dolía demasiado.. Pero, ahora no podía mostrar su debilidad.. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte!. Ah. No.. seguía doliendo.. Para… no quiero seguir… duele…

Se movió. El de cabellos largos decidió empezar a mover la mano. Metiendo, sacando, metiendo, sacando… Ya podía escuchar los jadeos de Inuyasha suplicando más.

_Ahora.. haz que él tiempo se pare.._

Lentamente separó la mano de la entrada de su uke.. al igual que su cuerpo. Miró dulcemente el maltratado cuerpo de ese hanyou. Su hermano. Tantas cicatrices.. tantas heridas..

-¿A.. qué esperas..?-

-No me gusta que me reten de ese modo.. Inuyasha.-

Está vez fue al menor a quién le tocó reír. Pero le duró poco. Notó como su hermano cogía sus piernas y las cargaba sobre sus hombros para, sin previo aviso penetrarle.

Gritó de nuevo. Por Kami-sama.. cómo odiaba ser débil.. verse débil ante él. Sintió como Sesshoumaru movía las caderas, adentrando más toda su hombría, tenía los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera reparaba en el dolor su uke..

El dolor acabó por abandonar el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Moviéndose al fin al ritmo de su hermano.. o al menos, eso intentaba.. su hermano se movía demasiado rápido, demasiado salvaje.. Pero le encantaba.

Sesshoumaru cargó una mano sobre el pasto y con la otra empezó a masturbar el miembro de su hermano. Su amado hermano.

_Deseos reprimidos._

Finalmente, el demonio se dejó caer agotado sobre el cuerpo del hanyou. Él cual notó cómo el torso del seme estaba mojado, no sólo por el sudor…

-No… Inu…yasha…-

Una chica se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. El chico aludido le miró y sólo atino a rodear a su hermano con los brazos.

-Lo siento..-

Kagome se alejo corriendo. Llorando. Esperando a que todo fuera un sueño. ¿Inuyasha con uno de sus rivales..? No. No podía ser cierto...

_Sentimientos olvidados._

-¿Por qué..?- El demonio miró a su hermano acomodarse el haori.

El menor pareció pensárselo, pero luego le dedico una sonrisa, de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que Sesshoumaru había visto hacer el hanyou.

-Por qué..- Calló. ¿Estaba preparado para confesarle..?

-¿Sabes..? me alegra no haberte matado..- Soltó una risita. Mal hecho. Inuyasha le echó una mirada de reproche.

-Sabía que no lo harías…- Se puso en píe y dio un pequeño beso a su hermano.

Sesshoumaru tomó de la mano a su hermano.

_El destino...?_ Estar juntos.

* * *

Si.. quedó bien cutre.. o.o' ya he dicho muchas veces, yo cómo escritora soy un cero a la izquierda.. Si se preguntan por que Kagome tenía que descubrirles.. xD pos.. owo simplemente, me encanta hacer sufrir a esa bruja.. 

Er.. ¡**Feliz Navidad a todos**! ¡Recuerdos a Kini Kini, Yoh (mi hermanito), mi amado niño (Kanata), Yuchu y Yuki!

**_¡Hermanito! ¡Gracias por ayudarme! ¡Sin uté..! .. no hubiese logrado subirlo.._ _¡Eres demasiado kawaii! ¡Arigatô de nuevo!_**


End file.
